Studying With Dragons
by Finwitch1
Summary: Story continuing from where Talking to Dragons ended. We meet Brendel again and Shiara's starting her lessons.
1. In Which There Is Much Discussion

The Celebration for the King's return was over

The Celebration for the King's return was over. After the guests – except for Morwen and Telemain who still stayed for Telemain to have his arm healed still – had left, Mendanbar and Cimorene proceeded to give Daystar a tour around the castle. They went up and down the stairs, checking out the armoury, libraries, several bedrooms and dungeons, ending up in one bedroom.

"This will be your room, Daystar," Mendanbar said.

"Thank you, Dad," Daystar replied.

They wished each other good night. Mendanbar and Cimorene didn't spend all night sleeping, though.

The next morning Cimorene cooked them breakfast, and they ate together with Morwen and Telemain. They discussed the Politeness Spell on Shiara. Telemain showed great interest on it and wanted to know all the details. Daystar explained the way he and Shiara had touched the sword together, and Mendanbar explained how the sword had done it.

"This is most interesting," Telemain said. "The two aspects of magic resonating, creating such a result…"

"We need to figure out how to get rid of it," Cimorene interrupted.

"But that's so simple," Telemain replied. "It only requires for the sources of the spell to turn over the polarity of the raids..."

"What does that mean?" Daystar asked.

"You and Shiara must again touch the sword and tell it to lift the spell," Telemain said.

"Great! I can't wait to tell Shiara the good news!" Daystar exclaimed.

"Only the lifting forces must be stronger," Telemain said. "So it's both Daystar and Mendanbar, but also Shiara and another Firewitch."

Daystar sighed. "So we need one more Firewitch," he said. "Where are we supposed to find one?"

"Oh, but I know one Firewitch," Cimorene said. "I think Blander would agree to help us here."

"Where does he live, then?" Daystar asked.

"I'm not certain," Cimorene replied. "He does have a mirror, though. We could ask him."

"That's good," Daystar said.

After they had cleared the breakfast table, Cimorene called Blander.

Cimorene explained about the spell on Shiara.

"What a stupid spell!" Blander snapped, his hair flaming up.

"It was an accident. I called to ask if you'd help us to lift it."

"I want to talk with this Shiara," Blander said, "and to find out what I need to do. It won't require _me_ to take the spell on myself, does it?"

Cimorene glanced at Telemain who shook his head.

"It doesn't, Blander." Cimorene replied. "Would you come to the Castle of Enchanted Forest so we can discuss this further?"

"I shall. What a stupid spell." Blander said and the mirror closed up.

Cimorene called Kazul next and explained the situation. Kazul and Shiara would come to the Castle as soon as possible.


	2. In Which Shiara Learns Something

Brandel came up to the Castle near the centre of the Enchanted Forest and met Cimorene

Brandel came up to the Castle near the centre of the Enchanted Forest and met Cimorene. Cimorene introduced him to Mendanbar and Daystar. Soon after that in came the huge, female dragon by the name of Kazul Brandel had met before, carrying a red-haired girl on her back. Cimorene did the introductions necessary.

"I want to hear how this accidental spell of yours happened," Brandel said. "Firewitches are somewhat immune to most sorts of magic, you know."

Cimorene explained the events leading to her giving the Sword of the Enchanted Forest to Daystar. Then Daystar told about his adventures and how he met Shiara, held up by the fence of bushes.

Shiara told about her frustration when her magic didn't work properly.

"Well, of course it didn't!" Brandel blurted, his hair going up in flames.

"What do you mean, of course not?" Shiara asked, "I _am_ a firewitch!"

"Well, so am I and so are most of my family – _all_ except for my younger sister Rachel," Brandel told her. "And I tell you that while even a baby firewitch is immune to fire and to most kinds of magic, it takes _maturity_ for the rest of the magical power to manifest itself. You're not fully grown yet, that's all."

"Oh." Shiara said and then she added: "I'm the _only_ firewitch in my family."

"That explains why you didn't know I suppose," Brandel said. "So let's get on with releasing you from that stupid politeness spell, shall we?"

Mendanbar pulled the sword from its scabbard and held it. Daystar came to stand by his father's side while Brandel and Shiara stood on the other side of the sword in front of the two. All four touched the sword while Telemain watched intently. After a while, Telemain declared the spell lifted.

Shiara smiled. "Well, finally!" she exclaimed.

Brandel patted her shoulder. "I think you need to learn a lot about Firewitches, Shiara," he said. "Among other things. I could teach you."

"What about Kazul?" Shiara asked.

Brandel smiled. "Well, I don't think I want to be staying in the middle of a muddy swamp anymore. Let's go talk to Kazul to see if she agrees to my plan."

Kazul listened to Brandel explaining the matter to Kazul. Shiara needed another Firewitch for her education to be complete and Brandel wanted to study dragon-magic.

Kazul agreed it would be good for Brandel to come to the Mountains of Morning with her and Shiara. He'd be welcome to stay for a while.

After eating a very good lunch, Brandel asked if Shiara had already placed the spell on her kitten to understand what she said.

"I don't know how," Shiara said.

"There's such a spell on Horatio and all of Morwen's cats," Brandel told her. "See if you can figure it out by petting one of them – if not, I teach you."

Shiara couldn't figure it out when she petted Aunt Ophelia, so Brandel decided to teach her. He asked Morwen if there were any more offspring of Scorn and Horatio.

"Yes, she had about six kittens," Morwen replied. "You want one?"

"I do. I'll show Shiara how the spell is done," Brandel told her.

After proper goodbyes, Mendanbar transported Morwen, Telemain, Brandel, Shiara and Kazul to Morwen's house. One of the kittens purred to Brandel, so he chose that one.

Shiara watched closely when Brandel placed the spell on the kitten he decided to call Mouser. Then Shiara tried the spell on Nightwish. It worked, and Shiara was happy.

Brandel informed her she could learn most spells by watching it done, now.


End file.
